


Gonna pick you up, line (Or how to be a bad boyfriend)

by Regenpelz



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenpelz/pseuds/Regenpelz
Summary: Boots starts using pick-up lines on Bruno. He dislikes that.





	Gonna pick you up, line (Or how to be a bad boyfriend)

Bruno stretched himself after just waking up. Boots already woke up half an hour ago as usual. Boots looked Bruno up and down. " Is your body from McDonald's? ´Cause I´m lovin' it"   
Bruno stopped stretching and his face got red immediately... "Shut up you idiot!"   
“Aww...come on...” “No, shut up or I´ll get a new roommate. I mean it”  
"Hey, but Yoda one roommate for me"   
“Boots...”  
"I mean it! You are just like Google, everything I´m searching for."   
“Boots!”  
“Are you a tower? ´Cause Eiffel for you.”  
"Melvin, you goddamn idiot, shut up"   
Bruno left the room.  
Boots didn´t see Bruno until Lunchtime. Bruno didn´t sit next to Boots. He´s still mad, huh. Boots though. After lunch Boots pulled Bruno into their room by his hand. Bruno of course protested, but Boots was just stronger. They even earned some weird looks from their friends.   
Boots opened their room´s door and pushed Bruno inside. He pushed Bruno against the door and kissed him. "I wanna...make up...to you", he said between kisses, "Will you...let me?"   
“ ´Course I will”  
Boots didn´t need to hear that twice. He locked the door and kissed Bruno again. “How far?”  
“What do you mean?” , Bruno asked.  
"How far shall we go? I mean.... you know...You said you´re not ready yet to have s.."   
“Don´t say that word please.”  
"See, you can´t even hear it."   
"Let´s just make out for now, from then on we can see if we want to go further, ok?"   
“Perfect”  
Boots lifted Bruno up, which made him squeal like a girl. Boots just loved Bruno´s girly side. It turned him on, to be honest, but he couldn´t admit it to Bruno. Bruno feels uncomfortable with stuff like this.   
"Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?"   
Bruno sighed as Boots put him on his bed and crawled on top of him.“Why are you doing this shit again?”  
"Sorry, couldn´t help myself. Your phaser is just set on stunning"   
“I´m pushing you off.”  
"Sorry, sweety. Can you ever forgive me?" Boots looked down at Bruno with puppy eyes.   
"I dunno..." Bruno said innocently. Boots blushed. He felt something in his lower regions growing harder and his pants suddenly felt very tight.I hope Bruno won´t notice.,he thought.  
“Are you just going to stare or will you finally start kissing me?”  
“You don´t have to tell me twice.” Boots slowly put his lips on Bruno´s. This one was full of love instead of lust like the ones before.  
Bruno silently moaned into the kiss. He immediately blushed the moment he noticed.  
"You don´t need to hide this...We´re alone and I love the sounds you make."   
“But I don´t....”  
Boots sighed. Bruno was just so insecure and self-conscious about himself. Boots didn´t know why. To him, Bruno was just perfect. A perfect lover, a perfect best friend, a perfect roommate. His personality was perfect and he looked very very very good. Boots sometimes didn´t know how he deserved such a perfect boy to be his.   
Suddenly Bruno coughed and pulled Boots out of his thoughts. “Yeah, what is it?”  
"You´re creepy when you stare at me like this, ya know?"   
“Am I?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Do you...like it?”  
“....kinda...”  
Boots blushed and got off of Bruno. Bruno was confused. “I thought we wanted to make out?” He pouted.  
Boots just stood up. “I just need to go to the bathroom real quick”  
As he was trying to get to the bathroom Bruno stopped him by holding him by his wrist. “You really think I believe that?” He smiled.  
"Believe what?", Boots was getting nervous. "That you need to pee? I´m not dumb, you idiot."   
Bruno stood up in front of Boots and lay a hand on Boots´ shoulder. The other one found it´s way to Boots´ cheek. Bruno stood on his tiptoes to make himself a bit bigger and leaned in to kiss Boots   
Bruno smiled evilly and said," I may not be the most handsome guy around here, but I´m the only one talking to you right now. And now go and pee before you wet your pants.”  
"Was that a pick-up-line?" "Don´t tell anyone about that, but yes."   
Boots lay on the last kiss on Bruno´s mouth before rushing into the bathroom, not to pee, but because his boyfriend was the evilest person on the planet, who could turn him on by just making bad pick-up-lines.


End file.
